wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Quo vadis/Rozdział 25
Winicjusz również nie umiał zdać sobie sprawy z tego, co zaszło, i na dnie duszy prawie nie mniej zdumiony był od Chilona. Bo że z nim samym ludzie ci obeszli się tak, jak się obeszli, i zamiast pomścić się nad nim za napaść, opatrzyli troskliwie jego rany, przypisywał to w części nauce, którą wyznawali, bardziej Ligii, a po trochu i swemu wielkiemu znaczeniu. Ale postąpienie ich z Chilonem przechodziło wprost jego pojęcia o ludzkiej zdolności przebaczania. I jemu mimo woli nasuwało się na myśl pytanie: dlaczego oni nie zabili Greka? Wszakże mogli to uczynić bezkarnie. Ursus byłby go zakopał w ogrodzie lub nocą wyniósł do Tybru, który w owych czasach nocnych rozbojów, dokonywanych przez samego cezara, tak często wyrzucał rankami ciała ludzkie, iż nikt nawet nie dochodził, skąd się brały. Przy tym wedle Winicjusza chrześcijanie nie tylko mogli, ale powinni byli zabić Chilona. Litość nie była wprawdzie całkiem obcą temu światu, do którego należał młody patrycjusz. Ateńczycy wznieśli przecie jej ołtarz i długi czas opierali się wprowadzeniu do Aten walk gladiatorów. Bywało, że i w Rzymie zwyciężeni otrzymywali przebaczenie, jak na przykład Kalikratus, król Brytanów, który wzięty w niewolę za Klaudiusza i opatrzony przez tegoż suto, mieszkał swobodnie w mieście. Ale zemsta za krzywdy osobiste wydawała się Winicjuszowi, tak jak i wszystkim, słuszną i usprawiedliwioną. Niechanie jej było zgoła przeciwne jego duszy. Słyszał wprawdzie i on w Ostrianum, że należy miłować nawet nieprzyjaciół, uważał to jednak za jakąś teorię nie mającą w życiu znaczenia. I teraz jeszcze przechodziło mu przez głowę, że może nie zabito Chilona dlatego tylko, że była jakaś para świąt lub jakaś kwadra księżyca, podczas której chrześcijanom nie godziło się zabijać. Słyszał, że bywają takie terminy, w których różnym narodom nie wolno nawet i wojny poczynać. Lecz dlaczego w takim razie nie oddano Greka w ręce sprawiedliwości, dlaczego Apostoł mówił, że gdyby ktoś siedemkroć zawinił, to siedemkroć należy mu przebaczyć, i dlaczego Glaukus powiedział Chilonowi: "Niech ci tak Bóg odpuści, jako ja ci odpuszczam"? A przecie Chilo wyrządził mu najstraszliwszą krzywdę, jaką człowiek człowiekowi może wyrządzić, i w Winicjuszu na samą myśl o tym, jakby postąpił z takim, kto by na przykład zabił Ligię, zawrzało serce jak ukrop: nie byłoby takich mąk, którymi by jej nie pomścił! A tamten przebaczył! I Ursus przebaczył także, on, który w istocie rzeczy mógł zabić w Rzymie, kogo by chciał, zupełnie bezkarnie, albowiem następnie potrzebował zabić tylko króla Nemoreńskiego gaju i zająć jego miejsce... Czyż człowiekowi, któremu nie oparł się Kroto, oparłby się piastujący tę godność gladiator, do której dochodziło się tylko przez zabójstwo poprzedniego "króla"? Jedna była tylko na te wszystkie pytania odpowiedź. Oto oni nie zabijali przez jakąś dobroć tak wielką, że podobnej nie było dotąd na świecie, i przez miłość do ludzi bezgraniczną, która nakazywała zapominać o sobie, o swoich krzywdach, o swoim szczęściu i swej niedoli - i żyć dla innych. Jaką zapłatę mieli ludzie ci za to odebrać, Winicjusz słyszał w Ostrianum, lecz nie mieściło mu się to w głowie. Czuł natomiast, że to życie ziemskie, połączone z obowiązkiem wyrzekania się wszystkiego, co jest dobrem i rozkoszą, na korzyść innych, musiałoby być nędzne. Toteż w tym, co o chrześcijanach w tej chwili myślał, obok największego zdumienia była i litość, i jakby cień pogardy. Wydało mu się, że to są owce, które muszą prędzej czy później być zjedzone przez wilki, jego zaś rzymska natura nie była zdolną zdobyć się na uznanie dla tych, którzy pozwalają się zjadać. Uderzyła go wszelako jedna rzecz. Oto po wyjściu Chilona jakaś głęboka radość rozjaśniła wszystkie twarze. Apostoł zbliżył się do Glauka i położywszy dłoń na jego głowie, rzekł: - Chrystus w tobie zwyciężył! Ów zaś wzniósł oczy ku górze tak ufne i pełne wesela, jakby zlało się na niego jakieś wielkie, niespodziane szczęście. Winicjusz, który byłby zrozumiał tylko radość z dokonanej zemsty, patrzył na niego rozszerzonymi przez gorączkę oczyma, trochę tak, jak patrzyłby na obłąkanego. Widział jednak i widział nie bez wewnętrznego oburzenia, jak następnie Ligia przycisnęła swoje usta królewny do ręki tego człowieka, który z pozoru wyglądał na niewolnika, i zdawało mu się, że porządek tego świata odwraca się zupełnie. Potem nadszedł Ursus i jął opowiadać, jak wyprowadził Chilona na ulicę i jak prosił go o przebaczenie za krzywdę, jaką mógł wyrządzić jego kościom, za co Apostoł pobłogosławił i jego, a Kryspus oświadczył, że to jest dzień wielkiego zwycięstwa. Posłyszawszy o tym zwycięstwie Winicjusz stracił całkiem wątek myśli. Lecz gdy Ligia podała mu znów po chwili napój chłodzący, zatrzymał na chwilę jej rękę i spytał: - To i ty mi przebaczyłaś? - My chrześcijanie. Nam nie wolno chować w sercu gniewu. - Ligio - rzekł wówczas - kimkolwiek jest twój Bóg, uczczę go stuwołem dlatego tylko, że jest twoim. Ona zaś rzekła: - Uczcisz go w sercu, gdy go pokochasz. - Dlatego tylko, że jest twoim... - powtórzył słabszym głosem Winicjusz. I przymknął powieki, albowiem opanowało go znów osłabienie. Ligia odeszła, ale po chwili wróciła i stanąwszy blisko, pochyliła się nad nim, by się przekonać, czy śpi. Winicjusz odczuł jej bliskość i otworzywszy oczy uśmiechnął się, ona zaś położyła mu na nich lekko rękę, jakby chcąc go do snu nakłonić. Wówczas ogarnęła go wielka słodycz, ale zarazem czuł się mocniej chorym. I tak było w istocie. Noc już zrobiła się zupełna, a wraz z nią przyszła i silniejsza gorączka. Z tego powodu nie mógł zasnąć i wodził za Ligią wzrokiem, gdziekolwiek się ruszyła. Chwilami jednak zapadał w jakiś półsen, w którym widział i słyszał wszystko, co się naokół niego działo, ale w którym rzeczywistość mieszała się z gorączkowymi widzeniami. Zdawało mu się więc, że na jakimś starym, opuszczonym cmentarzu wznosi się świątynia w kształcie wieży, w której Ligia jest kapłanką. I oto nie spuszczał z niej oczu, ale widział ją na szczycie wieży, z lutnią w ręku, całą w świetle, podobną do tych kapłanek, które nocami śpiewały hymny na cześć księżyca, a które widywał na Wschodzie. On sam wspinał się z wielkim wysileniem po wężowatych schodach, by ją porwać, za nim zaś pełzł Chilon szczękając zębami z przerażenia i powtarzając: "Nie czyń tego, panie, bo to kapłanka, za którą On się pomści..." Winicjusz nie wiedział, kto był ów On, rozumiał jednakże, że idzie spełnić świętokradztwo, i czuł także przestrach niezmierny. Ale gdy doszedł do balustrady otaczającej szczyt wieży, przy Ligii stanął nagle Apostoł ze srebrną brodą i rzekł: "Nie podnoś na nią ręki, albowiem ona należy do mnie." I rzekłszy to, począł z nią razem iść szlakiem księżycowego światła, jakby drogą ku niebu, on zaś, Winicjusz, wyciągnąwszy ku nim ręce począł ich błagać, by zabrali go ze sobą. Tu rozbudził się, otrzeźwiał i począł patrzeć przed siebie. Ognisko na wysokim trzonie żarzyło się już słabiej, ale rzucało blask jeszcze dość żywy, oni zaś siedzieli wszyscy przed ogniem, grzejąc się, ponieważ noc była chłodna, a izba dość zimna. Winicjusz widział ich oddechy wychodzące z ust w kształcie pary. W środku siedział Apostoł, u jego kolan na niskim podnóżku Ligia, dalej Glaukus, Kryspus, Miriam, a na krańcach z jednej strony Ursus, z drugiej Nazariusz, syn Miriam, młode pacholę o ślicznej twarzy i długich, czarnych włosach, które spadały mu aż na ramiona. Ligia słuchała z oczyma wzniesionymi ku Apostołowi i wszystkie głowy były zwrócone ku niemu, on zaś mówił coś półgłosem. Winicjusz począł patrzeć na niego z pewną zabobonną bojaźnią, mało co mniejszą od tego strachu, jakiego doznawał w gorączkowym widzeniu. Przeszło mu przez myśl, iż w gorączce czuł prawdę i że ten sędziwy przychodzień z dalekich brzegów rzeczywiście zabiera mu Ligię i prowadzi ją gdzieś w nieznane drogi. Był też pewny, że starzec o nim mówi, a może radzi, jak rozłączyć go z nią, zdawało się bowiem Winicjuszowi rzeczą niepodobną, by ktoś mógł mówić o czym innym, więc zebrawszy całą przytomność począł nasłuchiwać słów Piotra. Lecz omylił się najzupełniej. Apostoł bowiem mówił znów o Chrystusie. "Oni tym imieniem tylko żyją!" - pomyślał Winicjusz. Starzec zaś opowiadał o pochwyceniu Chrystusa. - Przyszła rota i słudzy kapłańscy, aby Go chwycili. Gdy Zbawiciel spytał ich, kogo szukają, odpowiedzieli: "Jezusa Nazareńskiego!". Lecz gdy im rzekł: "Jam jest!" - padli na ziemię i nie śmieli na Niego podnieść ręki, i aż dopiero po powtórnym pytaniu chwycili Go. Tu Apostoł przerwał i wyciągnąwszy ręce do ognia, ciekł: - Noc była chłodna jak dziś, ale zawrzało we mnie serce, więc wydobyłem miecz, by Go bronić, i uciąłem ucho sługi arcykapłana. I byłbym Go bronił więcej niż żywota własnego, gdyby mi nie był rzekł: "Włóż twój miecz do pochwy. Zali kielicha, który mi dał Ojciec, pić nie będę?..." Wówczas Go pojmali i związali... To rzekłszy przyłożył dłonie do czoła i umilkł, chcąc przed dalszym opowiadaniem moc wspomnień pokonać. Lecz Ursus, nie mogąc wytrzymać, zerwał się, żeleźcem poprawił ogień na trzonie, aż iskry sypnęły się złotym deszczem i płomień strzelił żywiej, po czym siadł i zawołał: - A niechby się stało, co chciało - hej!... Lecz urwał nagle, gdyż Ligia położyła palec na ustach. Oddychał tylko rozgłośnie i znać było, że burzy się w duszy i że choć zawsze gotów całować stopy Apostoła, przecie tego jednego postępku uznać w duszy nie może, bo gdyby tak ot przy nim podniósł kto rękę na Zbawiciela, gdyby on był z nim tej nocy, oj, poleciałyżby wióry i z żołnierzy, i ze sług kapłańskich, i ze służebników... I aż oczy zaszły mu łzami na samą myśl o tym, zarazem z żalu i z dusznej rozterki, bo z jednej strony pomyślał, że nie tylko sam by Zbawiciela bronił, ale jeszcze skrzyknąłby mu w pomoc Ligów, chłopów na schwał, a z drugiej, że gdyby to uczynił, to okazałby nieposłuszeństwo Zbawicielowi i przeszkodził odkupieniu świata. Więc dlatego nie mógł powstrzymać łez. Po chwili Piotr, odjąwszy dłonie z czoła, począł opowiadać dalej, lecz Winicjusza opanował znów półsen gorączkowy. To, co teraz słyszał, pomieszało mu się z tym, co Apostoł opowiadał poprzedniej nocy w Ostrianum o owym dniu, w którym Chrystus ukazał się na brzegu Tyberiadzkiego Morza. Widział więc szeroko rozlaną toń, na niej łódź rybaczą, a w łodzi Piotra i Ligię. On sam płynął ze wszystkich sił za nimi, lecz ból w złamanym ramieniu przeszkadzał mu ich doścignąć. Burza jęła mu rzucać fale w oczy i począł tonąć wołając błagalnym głosem o ratunek. Wówczas Ligia uklękła przed Apostołem, on zaś zwrócił łódź i wyciągnął ku niemu wiosło, które on schwyciwszy wydostał się przy ich pomocy na łódź i upadł na jej dno. Lecz następnie wydawało mu się, że powstawszy ujrzał mnóstwo ludzi płynących za łodzią. Fale nakrywały pianą ich głowy; niektórym widać było już z odmętu tylko ręce, ale Piotr raz po raz ratował tonących i zabierał ich do łodzi, która rozszerzała się jakby cudem. Wkrótce wypełniły ją całe tłumy, tak wielkie jak te, które były zebrane w Ostrianum, a potem jeszcze większe. Winicjusz zdziwił się, jak się mogły w niej pomieścić, i wziął go strach, że pójdą na dno. Lecz Ligia poczęła go uspokajać i pokazywała mu jakieś światło na dalekim brzegu, do którego płynęli. Tu marzenia Winicjusza pomieszały się znów z tym, co słyszał w Ostrianum z ust Apostoła, jako się Chrystus objawił raz nad jeziorem. Więc teraz widział w owym nadbrzeżnym świetle jakąś postać, ku której Piotr sterował. I w miarę jak zbliżali się ku niej, pogoda czyniła się cichsza, toń gładsza, a światłość większa. Tłumy poczęły śpiewać hymn słodki, powietrze wypełniło się zapachem nardu; woda grała tęczą, jakby z dna przeglądały lilie i róże, a wreszcie łódź uderzyła łagodnie piersią o piasek. Wówczas Ligia wzięła go za rękę i rzekła: "Pójdź, zaprowadzę cię!" I wiodła go w światłość. Winicjusz rozbudził się znowu, lecz marzenia jego rozpraszały się z wolna i nie od razu odzyskał poczucie rzeczywistości. Przez czas jakiś zdawało mu się jeszcze, że jest nad jeziorem i że otaczają go tłumy, wśród których, sam nie wiedząc dlaczego, począł szukać Petroniusza i zdziwił się, że go nie może odnaleźć. Żywe światło od komina, przy którym nie było już nikogo, otrzeźwiło go jednak zupełnie. Pieńki oliwne żarzyły się leniwie pod różowym popiołem, lecz za to szczapy pinii, których widocznie świeżo dorzucono na zarzewie, strzelały jasnym płomieniem i w blasku tym Winicjusz ujrzał Ligię siedzącą nie opodal od jego łóżka. Widok jej wzruszył go do głębi duszy. Pamiętał, że zeszłą noc spędziła w Ostrianum, a cały dzień krzątała się przy opatrunku, teraz zaś, gdy wszyscy udali się na spoczynek, ona jedna czuwała u jego łoża. Łatwo było zgadnąć, że musi być jednak zmęczona, albowiem siedząc nieruchomie, oczy miała zamknięte. Winicjusz nie wiedział, czy śpi, czy pogrążona jest w myślach. Patrzył na jej profil, na spuszczone rzęsy, na ręce złożone na kolanach i w pogańskiej głowie jego poczęło się z trudem wykluwać pojęcie, że obok nagiej, pewnej siebie i dumnej ze swych kształtów piękności greckiej i rzymskiej, jest na świecie jakaś inna, nowa, ogromnie czysta, w której tkwi dusza. Nie umiał zdobyć się na to, by ją nazwać chrześcijańską, myśląc jednak o Ligii nie mógł już oddzielić jej od nauki, którą wyznawała. Pojmował nawet, że jeśli wszyscy inni udali się na spoczynek, a Ligia jedna, ona, którą pokrzywdził, czuwała nad nim, to właśnie dlatego, że ta nauka tak nakazuje. Lecz myśl ta, przejmująca go podziwem dla nauki, była mu zarazem i przykrą. Wolałby był, by Ligia czyniła tak z miłości dla niego, dla jego twarzy, oczu, dla posągowych kształtów, słowem, dla tych wszystkich powodów, dla których nieraz obwijały się naokół jego szyi śnieżne ramiona greckie i rzymskie. Nagle jednak poczuł, że gdyby ona była taka jak inne kobiety, to aby mu już w niej czegoś niedostawało. Wówczas zdumiał się i sam nie wiedział, co się z nim dzieje, albowiem spostrzegł, że i w nim poczynają powstawać jakieś nowe uczucia i nowe upodobania, obce światu, w którym żył dotąd. Tymczasem ona otworzyła oczy i widząc, że Winicjusz na nią patrzy, zbliżyła się ku niemu i rzekła: - Jestem przy tobie. A on odpowiedział: - Widziałem we śnie twoją duszę. góra strony Quo vadis 25